Spinel and the Guardians One-Shots
by XJ16
Summary: These are the short adventures Spinel goes on with the Guardians before the Infinity Gem War.
1. Chapter 1: Celebration

Chapter 1: Celebration

Authors note: This takes place on the same day as chapter 3 of lost but found.

* * *

The Guardians decided tonight they were gonna celebrate the team's anniversary. It was also the same day they gained a new member. Rocket suggested a bar which his team mates happily agreed with.

This was Spinel's first time doing something fun outside that garden she'd been trapped in for years. She wasn't gonna let it ruin her good times now. She was sitting at a table by herself in the bar while Pete, Rocket, and Drax we're practically drowning themselves in beverages.

"I am Groot.", Groot spoke in a friendly way sitting at the same table as Spinel.

"Hey Groot.", She greeted with a smile.

"I am Groot?", He asked which translated to "Got something on your mind?". This was gonna be hard for her to make conversation without Rocket nearby.

"If you're asking if I'm ok, I'm just fine just, thinking about...stuff.", She answered. "I am Groot?", He asked pointing at Rocket and Pete at the bar drinking.

"They're having fun I don't wanna bother them, besides I have you to keep me company at least.", Spinel said a smile brightening on her face.

"I am Groot.", Groot said patting Spinel on her head.

_Ting*_

_*Ting*_

_*Ting*_

Pete tapped his glass getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to make a toast please.", He briefly said. Everyone watched waiting to hear the speech. Spinel was interested to see what this was all about aswell.

"Today is a special day for me and my friends, The day that brought us all closer together and made us the Guardians of the Galaxy. Today is also a day where a new member joins the team...Spinel.", He finished looking at the new team member.

Everyone clapped and cheered before going back to their previous activities enjoying themselves.

Pete got up from the stool from the bar and took a seat at the same table where Spinel and Groot were sitting at. He sat right next to Spinel.

"Enjoying yourself so far?", He asked. Spinel noticed a small glass he was holding. "Never been better.", She replied. Pete looked at the shot glass on the table.

He slid the glass in front of Spinel. She turned her gaze to the shot glass with clear liquid inside. "What's this?", She asked. "It's Vodka, try it.", He said.

Groot folded his arms while glaring at Pete. "What?", He asked. "I am Groot.", Groot spoke sounding bothered shaking his head.

"No I'm fine. I'm not thirsty.", Spinel said not wanting to upset Groot. She then slid the glass back over to Pete. "Alright then.", He took back the drink.

"Say. Where's Gamora?", Spinel mentioned.

"She's over there.", Pete responded taking a drink then pointing at Gamora sitting by herself at the bar. She looked kinda down sitting by herself. Spinel got up out of her seat when went to go check up on Gamora.

She pulled out the stool next to her and sat down. "Hey Gamora.", Spinel greeted snapping Gamora out of her thoughts startling her.

"Oh hey.", Gamora said back.

"Are you okay?", Spinel asked sounding concerned for her friend.

"It's nothing just...thinking about my sister.", She answered.

"Nebula."

"Ye-Wait? How do you know her?", Gamora asked.

"Rocket told me while you are all asleep last night.", Spinel responded hoping she didn't make Gamora Upset. "No just surprised.", Gamora answered.

"When's the last time you talked to her? If you don't mind me asking?", Spinel hesitantly asked. "I haven't talked to her for awhile. I don't even know where she is. Last time we'd seen her was on Xandar.", Gamora responded.

Spinel put a hand to her chin thinking. Then she snapped after she got an idea. "We should go find her! Just me and you.", She excitedly suggested.

"How do you suggest we find her?", Gamora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well research of course! You said the last place you saw her was Xandar right? We should check there first! We can just tell the others we're going out! Just me and you. Plus I'd love to meet your sister.", Spinel answered with excitement.

"She's not really much of a " **People Person**. " She keeps to herself even from me." , Gamora brought up. Gamora didn't even know if Nebula wanted to see her face out of everyone else's again.

"Well you never know if you try! Come on let's let the others know and we can head out!", Spinel rushed Gamora with enthusiasm.

"Alright! Alright! Fine we'll go.", Gamora agreed folding her arms.

"What are we waiting for? Let's Go!!!", Spinel shouted with a bubbly attitude.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

* * *

Spinel has never been so excited in her life. Well that wasn't entirely true, but she was full of adrenaline. Spinel waved at multiple people that passed her. Hopefully Gamora was making progress getting the info they needed.

Currently she was standing outside of a stand while Gamora was inside getting information from an old ally of her sister. Many images popped into Spinel's mind of what she could possible look like. Spinel heard a creak from behind her to see Gamora coming out closing the door behind her.

"Any luck?", She asked with anticipation.

"Nope they said they haven't been in contact with her in awhile.", Gamora responded.

"Where could she be?", Spinel asked quietly putting a hand to her chin. She instantly got an idea and snapped. "Wait a minute! What does she do for a living?".

Gamora didn't really wanna answer that question. The answer Spinel would get would make her wanna rethink her decision about finding Nebula in the first place. "She's-", Gamora got interrupted by a man scream and falling right in front of them.

"No! Please!", the man pleaded dragging himself along the ground. A very familar blue skinned woman put an arcanum to his throat. This scene had people from all directions watching the scene.

Spinel came to the rescue standing between the woman and the man on the ground that was defenseless. "Don't do it! Why are you hurting this man?", Spinel asked with pity for the man.

"This man has valuble information about Thanos! Now move out the way!", The woman shouted now aiming the swordlike weapon at Spinel getting ready to attack.

"Nebula stop it!", Gamora shouted getting her sister's attention.

"Gamora?", Nebula asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for you.", Gamora responded.

"We?", Nebula asked. Gamora walking over to Spinel preparing to introduce her.

"This is Spinel. She's my friend and a new member to our team. She's the one that insisted we needed find you in the first place. She also wanted to meet you.", Gamora explained. "Spinel this is my sister Nebula."

"Wait she's the one you were talking about?", Spinel asked confused scratching her hair. Spinel was delighted to meet her sister finally, but one question she needed an answer too. "Why were you even trying to hurt this guy?"

"I can't explain right now! I need him, he has valuble information that I need about Thanos.", Nebula said. Gamora wanted to know what information about Thanos could Nebula be looking for that's so important.

"What information?", Gamora asked crossing her arms. Nebula was noticeably starting to lose her patience with Gamora and Spinel.

"Fine I'll tell you, but we need a place private to talk, and he's coming too. We can't let him run free.", Nebula stated looking at the crowd watching them.

"Fine. Get him Spinel.", Gamora said. Spinel wrapped her arms around the man including his mouth.

* * *

-On the Milano-

Spinel's grip loosened on the man dropping him onto a chair using rope to tie him up. "You're crazy! I have no idea what information what you're talking about.", He spat trying to get free.

"Shut it!", Gamora snapped. "So what information does he have?"

"He knows the next big step in Thanos's plan. I need him to tell me what it is before it's too late.", Nebula explained. "All we need is for him to spill the beans."

"Please I'm telling you I don't know anything.", He pleaded. "I did work for him at somepoint, but I don't have any knowledge about Thanos."

Gamora sighed putting a hand to her forehead. "Listen if you just tell us something that will give us some sort of clue about what could be going on, we'll let you go.", Gamora said making a deal. Their hostage wasn't sure to believe them or not.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you didn't hear this from me.", He agreed to the risky chance he was taking. "There's been a rumor going around about something called "The Black Order", but I that's all I know."

After hearing him mention "The Black Order" Nebula was preparing to leave. "Where are you going?", Spinel asked.

"I have to leave.", Nebula asked sounding panicked.

"Why?"

"I HAVE TO LEAVE!!!", Nebula shouted this time exited and leaving. Gamora would've went after her, but they still had their guest waiting for his chance to leave.

"Well a deal is a deal. Let him go Spinel.", Gamora told Spinel who untied him. He was getting ready to leave but was stopped by Gamora who had one final thing to say.

"Word to the wise, cut your ties with Thanos.", Gamora warned. He nodded and left. Gamora took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose. Spinel watched visibly concerned. Gamora turned around and left out without saying a thing.

Spinel nervously fiddled with her thumbs hoping that bringing Nebula and Gamora together would've helped their bond grow even more as sisters. What happened instead wasn't what she thought what would happen.

* * *

1 Hour Later...

Spinel was sitting next to the radio listening to the music that would usually play on shuffle. In the corner of her eye she saw Pete, Drax, Rocket, Mantis, and Groot coming in.

"Hey Spinel! Where's Gamora?", Pete asked.

"She left out awhile ago.", Spinel answered not mentioning finding Nebula and interrogating an old member of Thanos's entourage.

"Welp ok! We're all gonna go hit the hay.", Pete responded stretching.

"What hay?", Drax asked getting a giggle from Spinel.


End file.
